


Eavesdropping

by Merely_Specters



Series: Marvelous Magic [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Study, Eavesdropping, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Stephen Strange overhears a conversation between two of his teachers.
Series: Marvelous Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot occurs sometime around Strange's fifth year, shortly after the second Battle of Hogwarts (which resulted in the death of the teacher that Holden is replacing). In terms of canonical Marvel movies, this would take place around the Doctor Strange movie.

Stephen Strange was sitting in an aisle of the library when he heard the soft _thump_ of a book being removed from a shelf. He quickly drew his invisibility cloak around him: he did not wish to be disturbed.

“Thank you for the help finding the textbook,” a low voice said. Strange recognized the voice of his new teacher, Professor Radcliffe.

“It was my pleasure,” came another voice, smooth. It was one that Strange recognized as Professor Quill (but he was simply known as “Ego” amongst the students). “If you need any more help, feel free to stop by my classroom.”

Strange heard footsteps leaving the aisle. They stopped suddenly.

“Before you go, I’d like to ask you something.” Radcliffe said. Strange heard a creaking in the shelf; Radcliffe must have leaned against it. “Are there any students I should watch out for? Trouble-makers, do-gooders, people of exceptional talent?”

“There are a few trouble-makers, sure. Tony Stark is definitely the biggest one… He has plenty of raw talent, but he rarely applies it. Stark's sole focus is his personal projects. It’s almost frustrating that he breezes through my class. He’s the complete opposite of Strange,” Ego added.

Strange quietly closed his book and turned around. He picked up his satchel and took out an extendable ear out of it, reserved for special occasions. He threaded it through the rows of books near the bottom, then put it in his ear.

“Strange? Who is ‘Strange?’” Radcliffe asked.

Stephen listened closely. While he had heard his teachers talk about him, it was only when he was in their presence. He had never heard what they said about him behind closed doors.

“Stephen Strange… well, he’s certainly special. The mudblood never got his acceptance letter, so he lived a normal life. The poor boy found out magic existed in his fourth year.”

“Oh, my. He was held back, then?”

“That’s the interesting part; he was able to jump straight into fourth year.”

“That’s impossible. That’s...”

“Strange, I know. He excels; I’d wager that he’s even better at magic than Stark.”

“How did he learn so fast?”

“Maybe it was talent. Maybe it was skill. Maybe it was all just hard work. We don’t know, though the faculty has certainly speculated. Fury gave him a chance, and he took it.”

“That’s amazing.”

“It’s also the reason you should probably watch out for him.”

“Pardon?” Radcliffe sounded confused.

“That boy is the definition of a Slytherin. He will stop at absolutely nothing to achieve his goals. He does everything for his own gain, and gain he does.” Ego hesitated. He lowered his voice further. “I don’t know what side of this war he will be on, but whatever side he is on will _win_.”

Radcliffe didn’t answer for a beat. “What war are you referring to, Quill?”

“You’ll soon find out.” At that moment, time seemed to stop.

Then, time started again.

“Good day, Radcliffe,” Ego said. “I’ll see you later.”

Ego left swiftly and quietly. Radcliffe took far longer to leave.

“Strange, huh?” Radcliffe muttered as he walked away.

Stephen waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps before slowly getting up. He kept his invisibility cloak secured around him, careful to conceal his every move. He closed his book, _The Elusive Art of the Horcrux_ , and put it back on the shelf. Strange maneuvered around the protection charms and left the restricted section.

He entered the non-fiction aisle and took off his cloak, placing it in his satchel.

Strange spotted the librarian. “Good day,” he said, smiling. She gave him a little wave before he left, two other restricted books safely tucked away in his bag.

“For further reading,” he assured himself. “To be safe.”

He rounded the corner and spotted Radcliffe walking past.

“If a war is coming, I need to be prepared,” Strange muttered to himself.


End file.
